The magnetoresistive materials used in a magnetoresistive sensing component would change its resistance according to a change of an external magnetic field. This kind of material is popular for sport equipments, automobile, motors and communication products. Common magnetoresistive materials can be categorized into anisotropic magnetoresistive material (AMR), giant magnetoresistive material (GMR) and tunneling magnetoresistive material (TMR) according to how they function and their sensitivities.
So far a magnetoresistive sensing device capable of sensing changes of X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis magnetic fields still requires integration of multiple magnetoresistive sensing devices sensing magnetic fields of different directions by package despite the magnetoresistive material used. This would cause high cost, low device yield and package complexity.